The Continuation to the Tudors
by QueenAnneboleyn1533
Summary: Elizabeth lives with her stepmother to the only be uncomfortable with Catherine's husband
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Tudor Summer 1547 Elizabeth is told of her father's death by Kat Ashely a few months ago. She is now on a carriage ride to live with he step mother and her husband Thomas Seymour. She only brought Kat Ashely with her who was once her waiting gentlewoman and then her governess. Kat Ashely was uneasy about the idea of living with the Seymours, who were known for being ambition, but Elizabeth felt otherwise and could not keep still in her seat.  
"Elizabeth, relax and sit down"  
"Yes mam, i'm sorry i am just entirly excited" she said as she had her eyes glued to the window. They have finally arrived to at an old manor in Chelsea "It's lovely" Elizabeth claimed Catherine and Thomas greeted the women at the front of the home. Catherine had a swollen belly and Thomas could not stop smiling at Lady Elizabeth. "Sir' kat ashely said as she held out her hand "Madame" he then kissed her hand " luckily i don't have to introduce anyone, but may i offer tea. It must have been a long journey 'That would be lovely' Elizabeth said blushing "Good"  
"I will make some, husband can you help me?"  
'Kat Ashely will. I will show lady Elizabeth to her room"  
"Kat is tired, you will help me make tea' it was no longer a request it was a demand. Catherine knew that Thomas liked Elizabeth but she wanted her friendship to be better with Elizabeth, afterall he had asked the council if he could marry the lady Elizabeth, but they declined so she helped her in her time of need.  
Everyone went inside and Elizabeth was so happy to see her cousin Jane Grey, sitting at the table drinking lemonade.  
"bess" Jane said excited with her arms wide open, she then wrapped her arms around her cousin. Elizabeth felt content, like nothing could ruin this moment or her living there.  
Fall of 1547 In the gardens Elizabeth was walking in the gardens alone with bible, when all of a sudden she hears Thomas " Catherine hold on to her'  
She then did so, Elizabeth was shocked, that Catherine did not put up a fight this time but instead she was doing what her husband commanded. Thomas then began kissing her and his wife refused to look at him forcing a young girl to kiss him.  
1548 A year later, Elizabeth slept but was awaken when she felt a body one her. She wanted to scream but Thomas covered her mouth. Jane was in the next bed in the room but was sound asleep. Thomas then began touching her unappropiately, she was too young to understand what he was doing and did not what else to do. Thomas kissed the lady on the lips and smiled at her and kissed her once more. He then went in the dark back to his own room. Every night that followed he did the same thing. Elizabeth went to Catherine when she missed her period, at the dining table. "You're with child" Catherine then leaned closer to her " it's Thomas, isn't"  
"Yes mam"  
'I need you to go live with Anne of Cleves. I can't have you here anymore'  
Elizabeth placed her hand on Catherine " i'm sorry"  
'It is not your fault"  
'Well i wish i could have spend more time with you"  
"Me too and take Jane with you. I don't want her to be involved with my husband by force"  
'Yes my lady"  
Catherine then began to cry " i am so sorry, i let him touch you"  
'You did not have a choice, i understand and i forgive you"  
" if you wish to write me, i will move to Sudeley Castle, prepare for the birth of my child, i am giving you this information in case you wish to write me. If i were you, i would tell your brother about what happened"  
" then he would behead him"  
'Good" The two women then laughed together "I will write the king a letter, what will i do of the baby i am carrying"  
" hide away for awhile and then give it up for adoption, it is the only way you will be secure and it will also help your prospects. No man would marry a woman who had lost her virginity to another man"  
'Well i only have one thing to say"  
"What's that"  
'I will never marry. It is because of what happened to my mother and Catherine Howard. I could never learn to be happily married to a man because i never saw a happy marriage."


	2. Chapter 2

King Edward had received a letter from Kat Ashley, informing him of what Thomas Seymour had done to Elizabeth.

He examined the letter, carefully on his chair and his uncle Edward was over his shoulder as he read it.

"What is it, majesty?"

Edward began to rub his finger against his lip and he took a heavy sigh and dropped the letter in front of him. On the table.

"Kat, who is Elizabeth's governess. Informs me that, uncle Thomas has formed an uncomfortable attraction to her and he raped her. She wants me to take care of the situation" he started to rub his neck, thinking of what to do.

'You could send the Lady Elizabeth to live with me. She would be safe with me."

"Even if I was to do that, what would I do about Thomas?"

"He needs to be stopped"

"Obviously. If he was any other man, I would put him to death for what he did to my sister. But he is my uncle."

"I'm telling you that Thomas is not to be trusted. He is power hungry…"

Before he could finish, Edward interrupted, by sticking his two fingers up. " before you finish that. Let me tell you this. Every man around me is power hungry."

"But"

'No, uncle. Don't tell me that you would not enjoy my crown of your own." he then pressed on to the letter with his finger.

"Send for Elizabeth and Thomas. I will see them both separately to hear their stories. I need to know if Elizabeth is pregnant or if she shares his affection. If she does share the affection, then I will send her to a nunnery but I will imprison Thomas."

"Why not Imprison, Elizabeth?"

King Edward leaned back in his chair. " come on, uncle. She is my sister. I only want her to be safe. She's just a girl. Thomas would be arrested for treason, by trying to marry my sister behind my back and Elizabeth would be just a simple girl with a crush. Or if he isn't a crush and it's forced, then she could say, her brother is a hero. But this situation must be taken carefully." he then folded his hands. " when I find a husband for the lady, then everything will be simple for her."

"Who are you thinking for her?"

" Philip of Spain. We need an alliance from Spain. I'm not interested in Scotland or France right now."

"Why not one of our people?"

"What a Howard, Seymour, or Dudley. No, no. she will marry a man of Royalty. The last thing I need for her is to marry a schemer."

"Sir, the Seymours are your family."

"Yes, I know but they are ambitious. Especially of how you, uncle Thomas, and Grandfather forced the courtship of my mother to the king. Don't tell me for one moment that she loved him. In doing so, you three also killed a wonderful woman, Anne Boleyn."

"She was a whore. Who slept with over a hundred men, including her brother."

King Edward smirked and walked over to his drawer and took out a stack of papers and placed this on his uncle's knee. " what's this?'

" the rumors about Anne, that made people think she was a whore. They are from, my sister, Mary. who claimed that Anne gave birth to a deformed fetus. She hated Anne. Chapuys, who was the ambassador of Spain also said the same thing and so did Charles, the Roman Emperor. They also called her a whore. Now her enemies continue to say awful things about her. But they are her enemies, so that is normal. Now I may have my flaws and I may not be a smart king, but I must say there is no truth to these allegations. Archbishop Cranmer only said good things about this woman and claimed she would go to heaven. He loved and adored her."

'What does this have to do with anything?"

"Next time, we speak of Anne Boleyn. Don't call her a whore" he shouted, banging his fist on the table.

"Yes, your grace." stunned about his nephew's outburst.

'Especially in front of my sister"

"As you wish"

"I do"

'Tell, the soldiers to bring her here and give her a day to pack. I don't want her to be rushed.

"Yes"

'Now" he said, calmly

Edward left the room and the king rested his head in his hands. " oh God, help me" he pleaded


	3. Chapter 3

**Spring 1586**

Elizabeth gave birth to a son, 38 years ago and gave him to a farmer and his wife who could not have children. She has also been queen for twenty-seven years and has ruled peacefully, until recently when she was almost assassinated. Many believe it was Mary queen scots who planned this assassination, including her principal secretary, Francis Walsingham. But Elizabeth plans to do more investigation and interrogation and to not just blame her cousin for this unfortunate event, in the meantime Elizabeth's son named Thomas was working for Mary Queen of Scots. She had ordered him to kill Elizabeth, Mary said she would pay him and his family money and security for a lifetime. Thomas agreed since he now has a son of his own. but he was delayed, since his horse was tired and they had to keep stopping, instead Anthony Babington and John Ballard were closer to the assassination, they attempted the murder.

Thomas, who did not hear the news of the assassination yet decided to shoot at Elizabeth as she was walking down the street. He had missed her, he never missed anyone but he missed her. He realized that this was his mother, she looked like him, with her red hair and face complexion. He sensed that this was his mother, but it was too late. Her troops sneaked up behind him and snatched them. Elizabeth interrogated her himself.

'Hello mother, I am your son. I was born 38 years ago and given up to a farmer family in a small town in London"

Elizabeth wanted to rejoice at this moment but instead, she asked " who hired you"

"Mary Queen of Scots"

'Arrest her" Elizabeth ordered her troops

Thomas smiled at Elizabeth thinking that they would reconcile

'I shall knight you for your bravery'

Francis then gave Elizabeth a sword and Thomas knelt down. She then tapped both of his shoulders and then killed him when he was too calm.

"I don't want anyone to know that he was my son," she told Francis

"Yes madam


End file.
